Sweet Disposition
by sweet-disposition-101
Summary: Ipod Shuffle Challenge - 10 individual chapters based off of 10 songs involving JJ/Hotch.
1. Sweet Disposition

**Sweet Disposition **

Rating: T

Pairing: JJ/Hotch

Song: Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap

Author's Note: Yes, I am named after this song. This particular chapter is going to be a much different format than the rest of the stories. I started the shuffle with this song, which is probably cheating, but I don't really care. I wanted to start with this song. Hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to R&R!

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and the characters from the show…do not belong to me….as painful as that is.

* * *

_A MOMENT_

JJ rubbed her eyes for the umpteenth time in the last hour before glancing at her wristwatch, groaning as she realized the time. 9:42. JJ hated staying so incredibly late at the office, but it was a necessity of the job at times. Looking over at the enormous mountain of case files and paper work she had successfully completed during her overtime crammed into her tiny little office, she decided she had earned the right to shut everything down for the rest of the night and head home.

As JJ moved out into the bullpen area of the BAU, she sighed and rolled her eyes as she saw the light in Hotch's office still on, the door closed but his form visible at his desk through the blinds. JJ, like every other member of her team, couldn't understand how their very capable unit chief ever managed to function; no one could honestly remember staying later than him in the evenings or arriving before him in the mornings. When he slept, God only knew.

JJ squared her shoulders and sauntered up the stairs before knocking once on the door. She walked in as soon as Hotch granted her entrance into his office, standing in front of his desk with her hands on her hips as she stared down at him. "Hotch, it's almost 10:00."

Hotch, pen still in his hand, looked at his media liaison in confusion. "I'm aware."

JJ sighed and shook her head, her hands still planted on her hips as a very serious look overtook her face. "Go home. I know you could keep working for God knows how many more hours, but it's late. Go home and relax for the night."

Hotch's eyebrows shot up. "JJ, I appreciate-"

JJ walked over and pulled the pen out of his hands, closing the file in front of him before resuming her stance, hands on her hips as her eyes bore down on him, right next to his desk. "Oh I wasn't asking Hotch. For once you're getting ordered around. I know how late you were here last night, the night before, and every night since we got back from Idaho. Grab your stuff and walk me down to my car."

No other member of his team – or member of the Bureau for that matter – would speak to Hotch in such a manner; JJ was one of a kind. Hotch never argued with JJ in such an instance, simply because she had never been wrong in all the years he had known her. No one took care of the team…of him…like JJ did, and Hotch was too grateful and happy to have JJ looking after him to ever disrespect her requests.

Only slightly put off by her demand that he leave the office earlier than he planned, he grudgingly grabbed his briefcase and suit jacket, following her out of the office before locking up behind him and joining her in the elevator. "You do realize you're the only person who is ever allowed to order me to leave my own office, correct?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Of course I do sir."

Hotch chuckled and made small talk as he walked his agent to her car. He bid her a good night before heading to his own car, his mind still stuck on the blonde agent that he had tried and failed to suppress feelings for; he'd been crazy about JJ for years now, but had always refused to act on his desires. She had become one of the more important people in his life as she stood beside him day after day. Next to Dave, whom had been friends with him for so many years now, JJ was the one member of the team Hotch considered himself close to; he could rely on her for anything, at any time, just as she could on him.

They had an unexplainable connection that always seemed to bring them together. During cases, Hotch noticed how he always assigned JJ to stay with him while the others were teamed up together. At the office, he noticed how many times JJ came into the office with a simple question and staying much longer as the two passed time simply talking. Even after the work day ended for both of them, phone calls were passed between the two more frequently than was normal for two co-workers. It was as if they couldn't be away from each other.

Hotch was not an impulsive person. Every decision he made was controlled, analyzed, calculated, thought-out, and weighed; no decision was made without complete and total consideration of every possible outcome and alternative course of action. But as Hotch thought of nothing but JJ, he quickly grabbed his cell phone and impulsively hit the 1 button before holding the phone to his ear.

"_Agent Jareau."_

"JJ would you consider having dinner with me Friday night?"

There was an intake of breath on the other line followed by a brief pause._ "Are you asking me out Hotch?"_

Hotch took his own deep breath before answering as quickly as he could. "Yes, I am. Can I take you out to dinner on Friday?"

Even though it was impossible, Hotch swore he could hear her smile on the other end. _"Absolutely."_ He was pretty sure his smile was just as big as hers.

_A LOVE_

Aaron's head whipped around at the sound of gunshots; he didn't even glance at Prentiss as he bolted, running faster than he ever had in the opposite direction, oblivious to Prentiss's footsteps behind him. Morgan had gone off to the left; he was safe. Reid and Rossi had stayed at the police station with the victims; they were both safe. His legs pumped harder as he ran in the direction where the two police officers had headed in the hopes of catching their UNSUB off guard…the same direction JJ had headed.

The warehouse seemed impossibly big, almost as though the corridors would never end, as though he would never reach her. They were both FBI agents. They were both trained to handle the worst mankind could throw at them. They were both prepared to face whatever lay ahead of them at any given time. They had both sworn to each other that their personal relationship would _never_ interfere with their professional relationship. But as soon as the gunshots sounded in Aaron's ears, he hated himself for not keeping her by his side.

He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to play favorites; JJ _was_ his favorite and the whole team knew and accepted that. He didn't care that they were both trained agents; he wanted to protect her himself. He didn't care if he couldn't let their personal relationship affect their professional relationship; JJ was everything to him, and if he ever lost her, he couldn't continue on with his professional, let alone personal, life.

He finally saw the crowd of police, barely noticing Morgan standing off to the side as he examined their now dead UNSUB as he broke through the mass of people. He finally stopped and took his first breath since the gunshots as he saw JJ, her eyes slightly glazed as they always got each time she had to fire her weapon but otherwise fine. Their eyes locked as Aaron made his way to her, JJ offering him a small smile as he stood before her. "I'm ok Hotch."

It would go down in the books as the most unprofessional move he had ever made in the field, but Aaron didn't care as he bent down, wrapping his arms tightly around the woman standing before him; he had to hold her in his arms, had to verify for himself that she was indeed safe and unharmed. JJ, tensing instinctively at Aaron's bold move, realized she needed to be in his arms just as much as he needed to hold her and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly against her, resting her cheek against his so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm fine Aaron."

Aaron breathed her scent in, letting it wash over him as he began to calm down. He held her tighter to him as his lips moved to her ear in response. "I love you JJ."

JJ's entire face broke into a huge smile as Aaron's words made her heart explode with happiness; she had wanted _this_ moment more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life. Being loved by Aaron Hotchner was more than she could ever have dreamed for, but it was now a true reality. "I love you Aaron."

The two held each other close for a moment longer before pulling away, sharing a brief smile as they turned back to assess the scene at hand.

_A DREAM_

"I want to marry you some day." JJ's eyes bugged open from her position on Aaron's chest where she had been drifting off to sleep before Aaron's confession reached her ears. She bolted upright, turning to look at the man lying beside her.

"You…you want to marry me?"

Aaron nodded, a small smile on his face as he sat up and held one her hands in his own. "Some day."

JJ realized how utterly ridiculous she sounded the moment her next words left her mouth. "But why?" She began to panic as she imagined Aaron growing angry or upset at her words, leaving the bed they shared and walking away from her. Instead of getting out of bed, Aaron laughed at her silly response.

"Because I love you." He looked down at their intertwined hands. "When Haley and I decided to get married I was still in law school. We'd been together for years but I don't think either of us realized what we were doing. We were so young and we hadn't truly experienced the world yet. We had no idea who we were and I think that's at least part of the reason we failed in the end."

He looked into JJ's eyes for a moment, pausing to lean over and kiss her forehead. JJ sighed as Aaron's lips touched her forehead; after goodness knows how many kisses, each one still stole her breath, regardless of length or location. Instead of looking at their hands, he looked into her eyes after pulling away. "I can't imagine loving anyone the way I love you. You're amazing with Jack and I'm fairly certain he would never allow me to date another woman after having you in his life." JJ chuckled, admitting to herself that Aaron was probably right. She and Jack were absolutely taken with each other. "One day, I want you to be my wife."

JJ smiled and leaned forward, her lips connecting with Aaron's in a loving kiss as she counted her blessings for having this man in her life.

"Just so you know…" She kissed him again. "…when you ask me to marry you…" Another kiss. "…there's a good chance I'll say yes." Aaron laughed as she kissed him again.

"Should I ask Reid to get me a statistic on the likelihood?" Instead of a kiss, he was met with a pillow to the face.

_ALOUD_

"Hotch isn't in his office yet."

Dave's head snapped up from the newspaper he had been reading as he entered the bullpen. Usually he would mock Morgan for such a random start to the day, but even he appreciated the anomaly that was Aaron Hotchner's late arrival to work.

"He's not in yet?"

Morgan shook his head, as did Reid, Prentiss, and Garcia; all four were assembled in the bullpen, almost anxious at arriving to work before their boss. Prentiss glanced up at his office before turning to Dave. "We were all trying to remember when the last time this actually happened was."

Dave joined the group, glancing into Hotch's office himself. Sure enough, the office was completely empty. "Honestly, even when Hotch first started at the BAU he'd always be in before everyone else. And he was just a subordinate."

The five agents were so wrapped up in their discussion of their missing boss that they all failed to notice the lack of media liaison in the office. As Reid spouted off the statistical likelihood that Hotch had gotten into a car accident that had not severely injured him but had hindered him from arriving at work on time, the elevator dinged and five jaws dropped as the doors to the BAU opened.

Hotch reached forward and held the door open as JJ stepped through, a blissful smile on both of their faces, their hands held tightly in each other's as JJ first stepped through the glass doors, followed immediately by Hotch. Both agents glanced at their team members' shocked faces before Hotch leaned down slightly to whisper something in JJ's ear, causing the blonde agent to burst into laughter. Hotch chuckled with her, making the team's jaws drop even further to the ground.

As the pair passed the bullpen, hands still held tightly together, they both gave their five coworkers a brief nod before turning back to each other. Upon reaching the staircase that would lead to Hotch's office, the pair stopped and faced each other, quiet words passing between the two. JJ squeezed Hotch's hand before turning to head to her own office, but Hotch turned her back around to place a quick but loving kiss on her lips before finally allowing her to head to her office as he ascended the stairs to his own.

The five BAU members continued to stare at each other, Hotch's office, and the hallway leading to JJ's office, not a word passing between any of them. After several minutes, Hotch reappeared at the doorway of his office, staring down at his subordinates who hadn't moved since he had entered the office with JJ.

"Don't you guys have work to do?" The five agents blinked and looked at each other, quickly scurrying in different directions. Hotch smiled at his flustered coworkers, who currently looked more like chickens with their heads cut off than professional and competent FBI agents, before heading back into his office to get his own work started.

_A KISS_

Aaron looked down, noticing his girlfriend had stopped paying attention to the romance movie she had picked out for the evening. He squeezed the hand that was held in his own, planting a kiss on the top of JJ's head as she rested against him. "What are you thinking about?"

JJ smiled, curling herself tighter against Aaron. "Our first kiss." Aaron laughed and planted another kiss on JJ's head, the memory now consuming all of his attention.

_After their third official date at JJ's favorite French restaurant in the D.C. area, she found herself sitting on Aaron's couch, waiting patiently as he brought her a glass of wine from the kitchen. Looking up, she smiled as Aaron walked into the living room, a small smile on his face as he maneuvered to the couch, two wine glasses in his hand. He handed JJ's over to her as he sat down, taking a sip of his red wine after getting comfortable._

_JJ moved to bring her own glass to her lips but paused as she glanced at the color of wine in her glass, her eyes shooting to Aaron. Aaron, apparently not catching on immediately to JJ's pause, glanced between her and the glass in her hand before a shy smile crossed his lips. "I know you only like white, but I prefer red."_

_JJ gaped at Aaron as he turned back to his own wine; he seemed embarrassed by his actions. "You…you bought me white wine even though you don't drink it?"_

_Aaron met her eyes and JJ was taken back by the intensity of his gaze. "Yes I did." _

_JJ didn't need to be a behavioral analyst to know what Aaron was asking her with his eyes. Aaron wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't going to move without JJ's permission, so she leaned forward slightly, just enough to give Aaron the go-ahead he needed to close the gap between them, their lips touching for the first time in their seven years of knowing each other. _

_The kiss was simple, sweet, and utterly perfect to both parties. JJ's lips fit perfectly against Aaron's, and if someone put a gun to their heads, both of them would swear that fireworks literally sparked between them. They broke contact briefly to smile at each other before kissing again…_

…_and again._

…_and again._

…_and again._

"As incredibly girly as this will definitely sound, that was by far the best first kiss I've ever experienced."

"Mine too." He ran his hair through her hair, loving the feel of the silky strands as they fell easily through his fingertips. "We made out like teenagers on my couch for several hours that night."

One of the throw pillows made contact with Aaron's face before the pair burst out laughing.

_A CRY_

"Hey honey, sorry that took me so long, but you'll never believe what Penny-"

JJ stopped dead in her living room the moment entered it, her eyes taking in the room before her. There were dozens of candles lit all around, giving the entire room a soft, warm glow. A beautiful votive of white roses sat on the dining room table, yellow roses were on the counter leading to the kitchen, and red roses were placed in a vase on the small table beside the couch. Soft music was playing in the background; not enough to be overwhelming, but still loud enough to provide the room with light ambient noise. The best aspect stood straight and tall in the middle of the room.

Aaron Hotchner stood before her, surprisingly dressed down in a pair of dark jeans and JJ's favorite casual pullover sweatshirt he had. His smile was nervous but still managed to light up his entire face as he watched her make her way to him, stopped only a tiny distance in front of him. "Aaron what-"

Aaron reached out and grabbed one of JJ's hands, looking down at it before interrupting her. "I know I'm not the best at showing you how I feel; I don't make the grand gestures or the romantic clichés that most women want more than anything else. I can't imagine why you've stayed with me all this time or what I ever did to deserve you." He looked up to stare right into her eyes. He smiled as he noticed the tears in her eyes that contradicted the smile on her face. "But for once, I want you to have the grand gesture you deserve."

Even though it shouldn't have been such a surprise, JJ gasped, her free hand moving to her mouth as Aaron lowered himself onto one knee. He held her left hand in his own, but his right hand held a small black box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. "JJ, I love you more than you will ever know. You are simply perfect, and I know with all my heart how blessed and honored I am to have you in my life. I love you with everything inside of me. JJ…will you marry me?"

JJ laughed, tears streaming down her face as she nodded her head as fast as she could. "Yes! Yes of course! Oh my God yes!" She pulled Aaron up and threw herself into his arms, Aaron lifting her off the ground and spinning her around, their laughter echoing throughout the apartment.

_OUR RIGHTS_

Aaron stood at the end of the aisle, no shuffling or fidgeting overtaking any part of his body. Despite the looks and questions he had been getting the past few hours, he honestly wasn't nervous in the least; he was too damn happy to be nervous, especially as the music cued the entrance of the one person he had been most excited to see.

The huge double doors opened and Aaron couldn't catch his breath. He heard Dave, Derek, and Spencer gasp beside him at the sight of her, as did the rest of the church, but he didn't make a sound. His mind couldn't concentrate on anything – not breathing, not blinking, nothing – except the absolute _perfection_ that was currently walking towards him.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; her white dress was simple, classic and elegant, her hair was curled and done impeccably, and her make-up only enhanced her natural beauty. It took her a moment to lock eyes with him, but as soon as she did her entire face lit up with the biggest, most brilliant smile he had ever seen grace her face. Her father had to pull her arm back slightly to keep her from running to him, and for the first time in the two years he'd known him, Aaron hated his future father-in-law for preventing her from running directly into his arms.

The aisle seemed to be a mile long and Aaron was fighting as hard as he could to stay planted where he was; he had hunted some of the worst people mankind had ever produced. He had been stabbed, shot at, and blown up. He had experienced loss greater than anyone ever should. Regardless of everything he'd been through, standing there waiting for her to reach him was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he walked forward to take her from her father and led her back up to stand before the man who would bind them forever as man and wife.

Jack beamed up at her from beside his father, his matching tux making him look like an exact miniature of his father. Jack leaned around his dad and tried to whisper to the bride, even though his voice echoed throughout the church for all to hear. "JJ you look so pretty!"

The church, including the bride, chuckled at the adorable boy's outburst; JJ finally broke eye contact with Aaron as she stared down at the little boy who would soon partly belong to her. Aaron's laughed at his son's antics but couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Thanks Jack. You look very handsome!"

Jack smiled and blew her a kiss before resuming his stance beside his dad. JJ locked eyes with Aaron once again, her breath catching in her throat as she saw the love and adoration in his eyes, her own eyes filling with tears as she stared back at him. Aaron smiled even brighter as he realized that as soon as they left this church, she would finally and officially be his wife for the rest of their lives.

_OUR WRONGS_

He knew he should be resting; his alarm clock would be ringing in six hours. He knew he should be trying to sleep; he had a full day of paperwork waiting at the office that he had to get done. He knew he should be recharging his energy; a case could come up at any moment and he needed to be on top of his game, as always. Regardless of all he knew, Aaron couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful wife as she laid curled against his side. Her face, calm and serene, was inches from his own for his eyes to feast upon.

She had just closed her eyes a few moments ago, which meant she had just started to drift off. He didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't stop his hand as it raised up to caress her face as he whispered her name. "JJ."

Her eyes opened and Aaron momentarily felt bad for waking her; he could see how tired she was now that she was staring back at him. He became lost in her beautiful blue eyes as he always did, and he struggled to remember what he had wanted to say.

JJ, confused as to why her husband wasn't asleep, reached over and ran her hand across his cheek. "Aaron, are you ok?"

He smiled at her sleepy voice, marveling at everything about the woman lying next to him. There was nothing about her that was short of perfection, and he would never in all his life understand what he had done to deserve her. All he could do was treasure her, an honor he was more than happy to do for the rest of their lives together. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I just…I love everything about you." JJ's face lit up, a small smile appearing on her face. He leaned forward, his forehead resting against hers. "I love everything about our life together."

JJ pulled her face away from his, her eyes shining as brightly as the smile on her face. She ran her hand through his hair as he sighed against her touch. He leaned forward, his lips being met by hers at the halfway point. The kiss may have been quick and sweet, but it was just as passionate as any kiss the two had ever shared; even after years of marriage, every kiss shared between the two took their breath away.

JJ broke the kiss to stare at her husband, a sweet chuckle escaping her lips as she placed her hand on his heart. "Despite everything we've ever been through, I don't regret a single moment of my life with you." The two shared a brief smile before their lips met once again. Snuggling into Aaron's body as she got comfortable for the night, she sighed happily as Aaron's arms wrapped securely and tightly around her body. "I love our life together too."

_A moment, a love  
__A dream, aloud  
__A kiss, a cry  
__Our rights, our wrongs_


	2. Hundred

**Hundred**

Rating: T

Pairing: JJ/Hotch, established

Song: Hundred by The Fray

_

* * *

__  
So this is where you are_  
_And this is where I am  
__Somewhere between unsure  
__And a hundred  
_  
"Aaron, put the phone away, I'm on a date with you not the damn restaurant!" JJ sighed, trying very hard not to get frustrated with her boyfriend. Their current night had not been going remotely as planned, but instead of accepting it like she had, Aaron was busy trying to salvage an already good night.

Aaron looked at JJ, shaking his head as he pocketed his phone. A late night meeting had not only caused Aaron to have to cancel their reservations at the brand new restaurant JJ had mentioned the other week, but they also missed the last movie time at their usual movie theatre. Aaron had spent the last twenty minutes on the phone with different restaurants and theatres, trying his hardest to make up the night for his date.

Even with the phone out of his ear, JJ could still see the tension in Aaron's shoulders. He wouldn't look her in the eye and he was walking like he was on a crime scene, not on what was supposed to be a relaxing night out. JJ couldn't take it anymore; Aaron carried the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, and he was just going to keep blaming himself for how tonight was turning out and JJ couldn't understand why. They were together, out walking around on a beautiful Virginia night, and even though the night wasn't following their initial plan, JJ was happy just to be walking with the man beside her.

As the couple passed by the opening to a small park, JJ grabbed Aaron's hand and led him through the park opening, stopping after going a few feet in. She turned and put her hands on her hips, staring at Aaron who still wouldn't meet her eyes. "Aaron, what is going on with you?"

Aaron finally looked up but only briefly. "Our whole night's ruined, JJ. Dinner, the movies, our _date_." Aaron knew how badly tonight had turned out, there was no way JJ wasn't upset with him.

"So our date didn't turn out as planned, that stuff happens. This isn't a big deal, why is this bothering you so much?"

"This is a big deal, JJ. Our date was ruined because I had a damn meeting."

"I don't care that you had a meeting, we still get to see each other. So we didn't stick to the plan, our date doesn't have to be ruined!"

"It IS ruined!"

"Why, why does it have to be ruined?"

"Because my damn meeting took it over!"

"We're still together, this isn't a big deal-"

"It's a big deal because you deserve better than this!"

JJ stopped dead and just stared at Aaron, her mouth slightly open and her eyes widened. Aaron looked away, running a hand through his hair. Once again, his job got in the way of his relationship; Aaron knew that even though it was only one random date, soon a case would interrupt her birthday, an anniversary, or some huge milestone in their relationship. Aaron had loved Haley completely and still carried a lot of blame over their divorce, but Aaron couldn't survive losing JJ for any reason, especially one of his own doing.

He looked back, staring straight into her eyes. "JJ you're the greatest person I know. You deserve someone who won't ever make you have to skip a dinner reservation. You deserve a guy who can afford to plan out romantic, extravagant dates. You deserve a boyfriend who will _never_ let his job stand in the way of spending even a second with you."

JJ couldn't believe what Aaron was saying; for being one of the best behaviorists in the entire world, he would never see himself correctly. "Aaron we work together, I know the job and what-"

"Don't make excuses for me JJ." Aaron rarely cut JJ off. "Just because you understand doesn't excuse my actions. We had a date, a date that I planned myself, and I screwed it up. I couldn't drag myself away from the office to be with my girlfriend on a Friday night, JJ. There's no excuse for that!"

"I'm not making an excuse for you Aaron, I don't think you need one. You didn't do anything wrong! I'm not upset about this, we all know this job puts us on call 24/7. You didn't expect that meeting to happen tonight, you had no idea Strauss would pull you into a four hour meeting at 5:00 on a Friday night."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I failed to take my girlfriend out on a planned date on a Friday night."

JJ was starting to become frustrated. This wasn't the first time they'd had a problem with their jobs getting in the way of their personal relationship; their second date had followed seventeen days after their first one because of their workload. They both knew going into a personal intimate relationship that their jobs would require them to put a lot of effort into their dating life. Usually these sorts of 'arguments' concluded fairly easily, but Aaron was holding onto the guilt of missing this date stronger than he normal did, and JJ wasn't sure how to convince him to let go.

"You think I really give a damn that tonight didn't follow a plan? I don't give a damn if you don't follow a schedule or a plan, Aaron, I care that you're here, with me, at all. I'm not Haley, and I won't ever be Haley." JJ felt a low for pulling out the Haley card, but she knew Haley's never-ending disapproval of Aaron's job was something their relationship was going to have to work on for quite some time. The look that flashed through Aaron's eyes when his ex-wife's name was mentioned confirmed that it was at least part of their current issue.

"And what happens when I miss your birthday JJ? Or I get called in when we're out to dinner with your parents? Or we can't celebrate an anniversary because we're on a case? Haley tried not to let it get to her but I can only fail to show up so many times before it'll be too much for you too."

"You won't be missing anything if I'm standing beside you on the same case! Aaron, I work beside you every day. Yes I don't always pull the same hours as you. Yes you work beyond overdrive compared to the rest of us, and I know if you and I weren't together that you'd still be at the office tonight."

Aaron opened his mouth as if to cut her off, but JJ felt a fire ignite inside her; she was crazy about this man and she couldn't stand to see him attack himself anymore. "After the Miller case, you came home with me and we'd only had three dates!"

Aaron was instantly blindsided and very confused. "What?"

"The Miller case. We had only had three dates when we were called away, and we had plans to go to dinner the night we got back. After the case, the whole team went back to the office. I was upset and messed up and everyone knew it. I took that case very hard and couldn't get a grip on myself. I passed by your office to tell you I was heading out and didn't feel up to going out that night. You were filing all the paperwork that needed to be done and you had a stack of a million other things to do, yet you stopped me as I walked out of your office. You grabbed your go bag, put on your jacket and locked up your office and didn't take a single case file with you. You walked me out of the office in front of the team, drove me home, ordered my favorite Chinese and stayed with me the whole night, even though you had a million things waiting for you at the office."

Aaron's eyes softened for the first time since he'd picked her up that night and she could see some of the tension roll off his shoulders; she'd finally broken through to him.

"Aaron when you asked me on our first date I knew I was saying yes to the Aaron Hotchner standing in front of me right now. I don't want anybody else, and if you start changing to become the man you 'think' I deserve than you won't stay the amazing, wonderful man that I want. I'm crazy about _you_, Aaron Hotchner, not who you claim you should be."

Aaron sighed, grabbing JJ's hand and pulling her flush against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. JJ smiled, wrapping her own arms around Aaron's waist, burying her face in his chest as she breathed in his scent, loving the feeling of being in her boyfriend's arms.

"Sorry I was such a tool tonight."

JJ laughed, still buried in his chest, muffling her voice slightly and sending vibrations through his body as she spoke. "You were such a tool. But you were still sweet, so you're forgiven." She finally pulled her face away from his chest, keeping her body flush against his but angling her head up to look in his eyes and he stared lovingly at her. They smiled at each other like fools before Aaron leaned down and kissed her, marveling once again at how perfectly her lips melded against his own. He looked back at her as he pulled away, grinning at the smile already plastered on her face.

"What now Mr. Hotchner?"

Aaron's face became overly contemplative, making JJ laugh and bury her face in his chest again. Aaron chuckled, kissing her head again before pulling away from her and grabbing her hand. "How about we pick up some takeout, head back to your place, put in a movie, cuddle on the couch and make-out until dawn?"

JJ pulled away from his chest, glaring up at him slightly. "You just had to add make-out didn't you?"

Aaron smiled sheepishly, planting a kiss on her forehead; JJ always loved how affectionate he was, even when they were out in public. SSA Aaron Hotchner became a completely different man off the clock when he simply became Aaron, her boyfriend. "I like kissing you, what can I say?"

JJ erupted in laughter, pushing Aaron away from her before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the park. Aaron laughed with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as her arm went around his waist. "I think I like that idea better than our original date."

Aaron turned his head to look into her eyes as they walked. "You sure?"

JJ met his gaze and smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips. "A hundred percent sure."


	3. Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?

**Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?**

__

Rating: T

Pairing: JJ/Hotch

Song: Why Do You Let Me Stay Here? by She & Him

* * *

Why do you let me stay here?  
All by myself  
Why don't you come and play here?  
I'm just sitting on the shelf

"Let's go boys, get off your butts and get in the game!" Everyone stared as JJ ran off, high-fiving an agent from counter-terrorism as she got back into play. Only Jennifer Jareau could get a football game going with two full teams made up of various agents from different departments of the FBI. The entire Behavior Analysis Unit was suited up in football apparel, as well as agents from the counter-terrorism unit, the white collar unit, and a few other PR agents. Even a few higher ups were in attendance, but JJ had refused to extend an invitation to the BAU's higher up, Erin Strauss. She wanted today to be a fun and stress-free day filled with football, good food, and friends.

Currently JJ was the only member of the BAU on the field, an occurrence she was hell bent on changing. Emily had sustained a minor injury on their last case and wasn't allowed to put any strain on her left leg, thus being forced to sit out. Garcia had more than willingly dragged Kevin to the game, even though both were acting more as cheerleaders than actual players; Garcia's outfit consisted of official cheer shoes, a short flowing skirt, pigtails, and pom poms, which allowed her to happily cheer from the sidelines instead of playing the current tackle football game. JJ promised Reid that she wouldn't force him to play as long as he didn't open the book he had brought with him. Rossi took the opportunity to teach him the game instead of playing himself. Morgan and Hotch had been sitting on the sidelines for no reason at all, watching the game instead of jumping in to participate.

Hotch watched JJ running away as she joined the game once again, her ponytail swishing behind her, a giant smile plastered on her face. While he was no longer keeping his growing feelings for his media liaison a secret from her, he had yet to ask her on an official date yet. Late night dinners at the office and coffee every so often didn't count as dates in his book, especially when the other party was JJ. They both knew the direction their relationship was going, but Hotch was still hesitant to take the next step.

He was brought out of his thoughts by JJ's laughter reverberating from the field, where her "team" had managed to stop a potential touchdown once again. The FBI agents weren't technically playing by any set rules, nor were they keeping score or playing on distinguished teams. Players would team up for one play only to tackle each other then next; it made for an amusing, albeit strange game.

JJ high-fived another agent on her "team" before glancing back at her real team still sitting on the benches. She scanned over all of them with a smile still on her face, stopping as her eyes met Hotch's from across the field, her smile lighting up her whole face. He met her smile with his own, not quite as large as hers but still enough to make her heart flutter and her face turn red before she turned back to the field.

Hotch glanced quickly at his team before jumping up and running out to the field, surprising every member of his team as well as every agent on the field. He lined himself opposite of JJ, a silent competition beginning between the two as they both sized each other up, a small smile on both of their game faces.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out and play. You really think you're ready to go boss man?"

Hotch glared at JJ but the smile didn't leave his face. "Let's go." The quarterback screamed hike and the play commenced, Hotch grabbing at her as JJ tried to doge him. The ball was intercepted by an agent from white collar, who was immediately taken down by another agent from white collar. Various cheers and jeers went around as the two were helped up, bitching at each other back and forth. The ball was put into play time and time again while JJ and Hotch ran around the field, always engaged in the game but with a good portion of their focus on each other.

Hotch invested his focus trying to gauge JJ's reaction

to him playing such a silly football game with her. He knew his reputation at the bureau was the reason behind all the strange glances he was receiving from the agents on and off the field alike. He was the stoic, emotionless, humorless BAU Unit Chief who was nothing but a professional workaholic. In all honesty he didn't give a damn what all the other agents thought of him, even the other subordinates on his own team. They'd been with him on enough cases, they'd seen him struggle. His team knew that he was Agent Hotchner at the office, but they'd also seen glimpses of the more laidback, less uptight Aaron Hotchner that existed outside the office.

JJ had been privy to the real, outside-of-the-bureau Aaron more than anyone else, and it was for this reason that he cared more about her opinion of him than anyone else. Aaron wasn't sure if JJ was willing to ever invest in a relationship with the dual personalities, but both sides…every side of Aaron wanted to be the man for JJ.

Hotch took the offensive this time, trying to quell his utter excitement when JJ took the defensive position across from him. By this time Morgan had joined the game, the two men silently deciding on a strategy to ensure a touchdown for whatever team they were on. Morgan and Hotch had been avoiding each other the whole game, but they knew their time would come soon enough. Hotch was still a little too preoccupied with the tiny blonde grinning across from his to score the touchdown; they had to wait for the opportunity anyways, so he didn't feel too bad about where he was directing all of his attention.

"Hotchner, you take quarterback!" Hotch immediately ran over to the offensive, shooting Morgan a quick nod on his right. He got into position behind an agent from counter-terrorism, but not before sending a glare at JJ who was shifting back and forth off to his left.

"Ready. Set. HIKE!" The ball was smoothly passed into his waiting hands and he immediately stood straight. He looked all over the field as if unsure of whom to throw the ball to, all the while zoning in on Morgan, who reached his mark in record time. Hotch threw the ball straight into Morgan's waiting hands right before a powerful force tackled him from his left, plowing both of them straight to the ground, the tiny blonde force landing on top of him.

Hotch heard the cheers of his team, alerting him instantly to the touchdown Morgan just made, but he didn't register any of it. The only thing he could register was JJ staring down at him as her body laid flush against his own, her laughter filling his ears.

"You just got your ass tackled by a five foot six girl!"

Aaron couldn't have glared at her if he wanted to; he burst into laughter as he gave JJ a push up before rising off the ground himself. "I believe Morgan and I just single-handedly scored a touchdown for our team though. So while your tackle was a good idea, it wasn't terribly effective was it?"

JJ stuck her tongue out, eliciting another laugh from Hotch who gently nudged her shoulder with his own. "Single-handedly huh? And to think, all those times you preached about it being a team effort."

Hotch scoffed and smiled at her. "If I didn't say those nice, pretty things the team wouldn't be able to get any real work done." JJ gasped in mock horror, putting her hand over her heart as Hotch winked at her, jumping back in the game.

Several plays and another touchdown later, JJ was back on the offensive across from an agent from PR. He glanced up and gave her a smile before turning to the quarterback, doing a double take as he realized which agent he was across from. He quickly shot her another smile before looking around, spotting something that made him chuckle. He glanced in her direction one more time before jogging away, leaving a confused JJ watching him go. He stopped a feet few down and shot her another smile as Hotch ran into his position across from JJ, a smug smile on both of their faces as they glowered at each other.

JJ managed to shake Hotch as she ran down field, barely making it two feet before Hotch grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, taking her to the ground but not before he went down first, cushioning her fall with his own. Hotch immediately started laughing but JJ just smiled at him before standing up and brushing herself off. "You know Hotch, just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean you couldn't have actually thrown me to the ground."

Hotch stopped laughing but kept smiling as he hoisted himself off the ground, standing right next to her. "No I couldn't."

JJ tried not to let the comment get to her; this was her boss–Hotch–he knew how strong of a person she was. She just rolled her eyes and plastered a smile on her face, turning back to the game. Hotch reached out and brushed her arm with his hand, effectively stopping JJ from jogging back to the line. "I know you're strong enough to be thrown to the ground, but I will never throw you to the ground."

JJ paused, surprised yet again by the man standing in front of her. She had known him for years, but he would never cease to amaze her. "Always the gentleman, even during a tackle football game."

Hotch shrugged, slightly embarrassed by her compliment but also thrilled. He turned to head back to the game, stopping after just a few steps. "JJ, would you like to get dinner with me tonight?" Hotch knew that asking JJ out on a real date at an unofficial FBI football game wasn't quite as romantic as he had planned, but the smile that overtook JJ's face was a pretty good indication that he had still managed to pick a pretty good time.

"I would love to. Absolutely." Hotch was pretty sure his smile matched hers if the increase in his heart rate was any indication.

"JJ." He stared down at her, the intensity of his gaze making JJ's heart race and body temperature increase. He smiled at her. "You just got your ass tackled by a six foot two man!" He winked at her before walking back to the game, JJ staring after him with her mouth hanging wide open.

"You jackass!"

Hotch was still chuckling by the time JJ caught up.


	4. Run

**Run**

Rating: T

Pairing: JJ/Hotch, friendship [JJ and Jack]

Episode: 100

Song: Run by Snow Patrol

* * *

_Have heart, my dear  
__We're bound to be afraid  
__Even if it's just for a few a days  
__Making up for all this mess_

"What happened to you Daddy?"

"I'm ok. I want you to go outside with Miss Jareau, ok?" Jack nodded and walked over to JJ, his arms up and ready to be swooped up in JJ's embrace.

"Come here sweetheart." She held the tiny boy in her arms, refusing to cry or reveal the true horror of the situation. She knew Hotch was in for a terrible situation with his son, but she also knew that conversation had to happen between Jack and his father. JJ held the boy tighter as she exited the front door and veered off to the side of the house, away from the police cars and ambulances parked out front.

JJ knelt down and placed Jack on the ground, staying down on Jack's level to look the boy over. "Jack, are you ok honey? Did the bad guy hurt you?"

Jack shook his head, still looking at JJ. He seemed to be fine, but JJ knew the little boy standing before her was in for a lot of emotional distress as he came to understand what had truly occurred inside the house. JJ gave Jack a smile and ran her hands through his hair, the question that had been nagging her since Hotch opened the chest in his office boiling to the surface.

"Jack…did you hear anything when you were working the case in your daddy's office?" The relief flooded through JJ as Jack shook his head no; JJ was positively thankfully Jack hadn't heard the gunshots that killed his mother or the fight that ensued between his father and the monster who now lay dead inside. Her heart went out to both the boy in front of her and his father. She was dying to see Hotch, but she knew she had to be with Jack right now.

"Miss Jar-o, did the bad guy hurt Daddy?" JJ smiled at Jack, trying to calm the adorable four year-old.

"Your daddy got a little hurt when he was fighting the bad guy, but he's going to be just fine. And that bad man is never going to hurt you again, I promise." Jack nodded before breaking eye contact with JJ, instead looking at the ground.

"Did the bad guy hurt Mommy too?" JJ took in a shaky breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want Jack to see her break down. JJ knew it wasn't her place to tell Jack what had transpired today; that unfortunate conversation had to be between Hotch and Jack. JJ wiped her face one more time before grabbing Jack's hands and holding them in her own.

"Jack, you know how much you love your mommy?" Jack nodded, still looking at the ground. "Well your mommy loves you just as much. She will always love you more than anything else in the whole world." Jack looked up at JJ, and JJ was absolutely taken by the little version of Aaron Hotchner standing in front of her, a tiny look of wonder in his eyes.

"Mommy always told me she loved me more than the whole world. I didn't know she told you too!"

JJ laughed softly at Jack's wonder. "She told _everybody_ Jack. Everybody knows your mommy loves you more than the whole world. And you know who else loves you just as much?"

Jack nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Daddy." JJ couldn't stop the few tears that fell from her eyes. Both of Jack's parents loved him equally and completely, but anyone could see that Jack was Hotch's entire world. JJ was glad Jack knew how much his father loved him.

"Why are you crying Miss Jar-o?" JJ laughed again but didn't let go of Jack's hands to wipe her tears.

"Jack, your mommy and daddy will always love you more than anything else, no matter what. You mean so much to both of them, especially your daddy."

Jack nodded. "Daddy was sad when Mommy and I went away."

JJ nodded, trying not to remember Hotch had to send Jack and Haley away. He had already lost them once through the voice, but at least he had still gotten to see Jack. "Your daddy was very sad. But he gets so happy when he sees you, did you know that?"

Jack nodded his head rapidly, a smile on his face. "He smiles when I get to go to his house. Daddy and I have fun." The smile fell from his face as he stared at JJ. "Is Daddy sad because of Mommy?"

JJ felt more tears fall down her face but tried not to flinch. "Jack, you are the most important thing in your daddy's whole life. He loves you so much."

JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around Jack, holding him tightly against her as Jack hugged her back. She was careful not to hug him too tightly like…like Haley had right before she saw her son for the last time. JJ's heart went out to the two Hotchner men, and she vowed she would never leave them or let them get through this ordeal alone; she would be there for them every step of the way, as much as she could. Hotch would try to be strong, to put on a brave face for Jack and everyone else, but JJ knew she and the team would be his support system regardless.

"Miss Jar-o?"

JJ pulled away and looked at Jack, running her hands through his hair again. "What is it sweetie?"

"I don't want Daddy to be sad."

JJ smiled and held Jack's hands again, whispering to him as though the answer she were about to give him was top secret. Jack played along, moving closer to JJ so no one could overhear their conspiracy. "Alright Jack, I have a mission for you."

Jack's eyes lit up. "When your daddy comes outside, I want you to run straight to him and give him the biggest, best hug you can, ok?" Jack nodded with a smile on his adorable face. "And I want you to tell him how much you love him. And when he gives you a hug, I want you to squeeze him as tight as you possibly can. And that'll make your daddy smile. Can you do that my little G-man?"

"Yeah!"

JJ laughed and hugged Jack again. She heard commotion behind her and released the small boy in her arms, turning around to see Reid and a few police officers exiting the house, followed by Morgan. She hugged Jack against her as they wheeled Haley's body out of the house, releasing him only as she saw Rossi lead a dejected Hotch out of the house. She began to cry the second she saw her boss, but remember the little boy at her side. "There he is!"

Jack looked at JJ and nodded once before running straight to Hotch. "Daddy!"

Hotch's head snapped up immediately, zeroing straight in on his son running toward him. He bent down and scooped his son up in his arms, holding him as tightly as he could, the tears streaming down his face once again as he held the most important thing in his life against him.

JJ saw Jack squeeze Aaron as tightly as he could, just like she told him. Jack pulled away slightly to whisper something in his dad's ear, causing Hotch to clench his eyes shut against the tears before whispering back to Jack, holding him even tighter than before as he kissed his son's cheek. Hotch held Jack like a lifeline, and JJ knew Jack was the only thing keeping Hotch sane at the moment.

When Hotch finally opened his eyes, his arms still wrapped tightly around his son, he immediately looked at JJ. She stared back at him, unsure of what to do before Hotch gave her the tiniest hint of a smile. He took a deep, shaky breath, still holding JJ's gaze as he mouthed "thank-you" to the blonde agent; he knew JJ was the one person present who he could trust with his son, and he was glad Jack had been with her. JJ gave Hotch a small smile of her own, nodding to him as he turned to an ambulance to get checked out, Jack still in his arms.

As JJ watched father and son head to the ambulance, she finally broke down, crying for the two men she loved so dearly, knowing that they were both in for the hardest times of their lives, silently promising both of them that she would always be there for them.


	5. Only You

**Only You**

Rating: T

Pairing: JJ/Hotch, established

Episode: Post-100

Song: Only You by Joshua Radin

* * *

_All I needed was the love you gave  
__All I needed for another day  
__And all I ever knew  
__Only you_

Aaron Hotchner sighed for the millionth time and continued to stare straight ahead at the tombstone he had been sitting in front of for the past hour. Haley had been killed a little over a year ago, and while his visits were very infrequent anymore, there were times when Aaron still went to visit the grave of his former wife. Most of the time he went there simply because he didn't want to forget Haley, no matter how badly their marriage had ended prior to her death. Even after their divorce, she was still an important person in his life, and while he had moved on from her death, Aaron still missed her and mourned the life she could have had.

This particular visit was one Aaron had been nervous about, but he felt as though he needed to go and be with Haley before he could go further. His current situation in life would directly affect their son, Jack, and Aaron still felt like he needed Haley to be at peace with his choice.

He stared at the grave, taking in the letterings engraved on the headstone; he rarely "talked" to Haley, feeling a bit insane every time he talked to the tombstone that represented her. Sometimes–only when he was the only person in the vicinity–he would talk to her, but it had diminished substantially as time passed. Immediately following her death, Aaron would come to talk to Haley about Jack and about his troubles with work, but as events and his relationships changed he began to talk to her less and less, only telling her updates about Jack when he felt particularly inspired to do so. This was one of those times where he needed to verbalize his thoughts, and for once in quite a long time, they weren't about Jack.

Aaron sighed and leaned forward a bit more, closer to her tombstone as he finally began to talk. "We miss you, Jack and I. He's growing up so fast, it's exciting and terrifying all at the same time. You'd be so proud of him Haley. You did such a great job with him."

Aaron sighed, feeling strange for beating around the bush with a tombstone. "I've been thinking about the promise I made you. I want to make sure I do it right, to show him love like you would have if you were still here. I'm terrified I'm going to do something wrong with him, but he keeps telling me I'm doing a good job. You always told me I worry too much."

Aaron went silent for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts as he figured out how to talk to Haley. There was a cool breeze in the air and he easily heard the leaves rustle behind him before they settled again. He took a deep breath and stared at Haley intently.

"Haley, I really hope you approve of JJ and me. I truly loved you with all my heart, and you and I tried so hard to make our marriage work. But with JJ…I love her so much Haley. Next to Jack, she's my entire world. It's almost…effortless. She's my everything. And she loves Jack like he's her own. I know that'd be your most important qualification. She'll never try to replace you, but she and Jack are just crazy about each other. She'll take good care of us and we can be a real family. I feel like I'm doing the right thing with JJ, it just feels so right Haley, but I'm terrified. I can show Jack how important love is with JJ in my life, but I can't mess this up. I lost you and it was one of the hardest things in my life, but JJ…I can't survive without her, and if I somehow screw this up like I did with you…" Aaron sighed and looked away, finally admitting he couldn't do this alone.

"Aaron, you're the best profiler at the BAU and yet you've never been able to accurately profile yourself." Aaron chuckled quietly, looking to his left as JJ kneeled in front of Haley's grave beside him, a small smile on her lips. He had heard her approach and had been thankfully she had kept her distance for a while. He hadn't told her where he was going when he left this morning, mainly because he had wanted to talk to Haley on his own, but he was glad to have her beside him now.

JJ reached over and kissed his cheek before turning to Haley, the smile still on her face. "Hi Haley."

Aaron chuckled again, looking at the beautiful blonde before him. "I think you're the only woman who wouldn't be upset with her boyfriend visiting his ex-wife's grave instead of spending the morning with her."

JJ laughed, but kept looking at Haley, hoping Aaron would eventually do the same. "I'm not most woman, and neither was she."

Aaron sighed and grabbed JJ's hand, finally turning back to Haley's grave. "I keep trying to imagine what she would say about all this." JJ watched Aaron, holding his hand tightly as he stared at Haley. "The truth is I have no idea how she would have felt about all this. I know we both would have eventually moved on with our lives, but I worry I'll mess everything up. I want to do right by you, by Jack, by Haley, by the team and I don't know if I can. I just can't afford to mess this up for anyone, especially for myself."

Aaron finally looked over at JJ, who hadn't stopped staring at him. "She was right, you _do_ worry too much." Aaron smiled as JJ laughed. "Aaron, you always carry so much weight on your shoulders, you have to realize that not everything in the world depends on you. Jack will grow up to be an amazing man just by having you as an example to follow; you will _not_ fail raising him, no matter how worried about it you are. You're the best unit chief the team can have and they all love and respect you; that will _not_ change just because you worry that it will. I love you more than anything in the entire world, and I know you love me; stop thinking you're going to screw this up because I _know_ you won't. Haley will be proud of you and Jack and she will love you and Jack because of who you are. Stop worrying so much, you idiot."

Aaron marveled at the woman before him, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms and never let go. He had been lucky to have Haley in his life, and they had been blessed to have Jack, but he was absolutely honored to have JJ. He leaned over and kissed JJ, loving the way she seemed to slightly melt against his lips every time he kissed her. He pulled away but leaned his forehead against hers as her hand came up to rest against his cheek. "I love you."

JJ smiled and pulled away, resting her head against his shoulder. "I love you too."

They both turned back to Haley, leaning against each other as the realization finally hit Aaron: Haley would have wanted what was best for him and Jack, and the best thing for both of them was JJ.

Aaron helped JJ get up before standing himself, kissing his fingertips before resting them against Haley's grave before JJ reached over to lay her hand against the grave next to his. They both turned and left the graveyard together, walking back to the parking lot hand-in-hand.


	6. You And Me

**You And Me**

Rating: T

Pairing: JJ/Hotch, established

Song: You And Me by Dave Matthews Band

* * *

_Oh and when the kids are old enough  
__We're going to teach them to fly  
__You and me together, we can do anything, baby  
__You and me together, yes, yes_

"Aaron Hotchner! Stop flipping channels and focus!"

"Jennifer Hotchner! …yes dear." JJ laughed at how easily her husband went along with whatever she wanted, a trait of his that was prevalent from the beginning of their relationship. Although she never exploited Aaron's absolute dedication to making her happy, JJ was currently rifling through one of seven baby name books, and she wanted her husband's opinion.

Aaron muted the television, leaving it on _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_ before pulling his wife closer so she could curl into his side. He was positively thrilled that they were expecting; it had definitely been a surprise, but it was the best surprise Aaron could have ever gotten. He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her tiny stomach, filled head to toe with love for the two people sharing the bed with him, even if one of them wasn't officially there yet.

"Alright, my lovely, four-month pregnant wife, what is so important that I must cease my nightly channel surfing that drives you crazy?" JJ looked up at Aaron, trying her best to mimic the legendary Hotchner glare that only Aaron had perfected. Aaron just laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I know I'm being crazy and all, but I've been looking at baby names." Aaron chuckled against her, causing JJ to stop talking momentarily before nervously chuckling herself. "Never mind, I'm just being silly."

Aaron would have noticed the immediate change in JJ even if he wasn't a senior profiler for the BAU. He sat up and pulled her with him, turning slightly toward her as he held her hand. "JJ, what just happened in that moment that changed everything so quickly?"

JJ laughed and swatted at her husband's shoulder, trying to relax the mood. "Nothing happened, everything's fine honey."

He definitely wasn't buying her attempt to shake off her anxiety. "Baby, talk to me. What just happened in your head?"

JJ stared back at Aaron, trying to maintain contact but failing as she looked down at their intertwined hands. Aaron knew he had her; JJ couldn't hold eye contact with him when she wasn't being honest. "You laughed."

Aaron didn't understand how his laughter would change the mood of the conversation. He may never laugh at work, but when it was just him and her, he laughed almost as much as she did. "Yes?"

JJ chuckled and started playing with the fingers that were holding her hand, a clear sign that JJ doubted herself. JJ was one of the most brilliant, logical people Aaron knew, but she had her occasional irrational thought just like everyone else did. "I just keep forgetting that you've been through this before."

Aaron stared at his wife, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of her comment but knowing that doing so would hurt her. He squeezed her hand and leaned forward, trying to catch her eye. "With Haley. I've never been through this with you."

When JJ still wouldn't meet his eye Aaron reached forward and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "JJ, I've been through all the baby stuff because I have Jack, but this time is just as important. I'm just as excited as you are, about every step of this pregnancy. Nothing I went through with Haley will take away from what you and I are going to go through with this baby. This is my first baby with you…you do realize how absolutely important that is to me don't you?"

JJ smiled, utterly lost as to how she had ever been allowed to have this man. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him, the hands still on her face pulling her even closer to him. They both had huge smiles on their faces as they pulled away. "Sorry I keep going crazy. I know this is just as exciting for you. I just keep going crazy about everything."

Aaron grinned at her, those dimples she loved so incredibly much firmly in place; if she could ensure the baby got any trait of Aaron, she'd want the baby to get his dimples. "I'll take your craziness over Haley's bipolar mood swings any day."

JJ slapped his shoulder and glared at him again, causing Aaron to look at her, baffled. "What? Haley would be perfectly fine one second then I'd smile at her wrong and she'd be ready to throw a lamp at my head. It was more terrifying than some of the cases we've been on."

JJ just laughed and grabbed a book, hitting Aaron with it before giving it to him to look through. Aaron smiled and kissed her forehead, opening the book to a random page and looking at names. "You know this would be a lot easier if we just went with Junior regardless of the sex."

JJ laughed, not even bothering to look up from her own baby name book. "You hate kids being named after their parents."

"I didn't say it was a good idea, I'm just saying it'd be the easiest option."

They continued looking through the books, laughing at some of the more ridiculous names while genuinely discussing others.

"How about Michael for a boy?"

"My middle name's Michael, it's too close to the whole junior thing. Christopher?"

"I dated a Christopher. He cheated on me with two of my friends."

Aaron looked up at that comment. "You never told me that."

JJ looked up, a smile on her face. "Why do you think I threatened to castrate you if you ever cheated on me?"

Aaron shrugged. "I just thought you were having a weird day when you said that."

JJ laughed and shook her head, returning to the book. Aaron glanced at his book before looking back at JJ. "Just so we're clear, that means Christopher's out right?"

JJ laughed, glancing quickly at Aaron. "Yes honey, Christopher's out."

"Damn I like that one." Aaron returned to his book.

"David."

"My son will _not_ be named after David Rossi."

"We could make it David Derek Spencer Hotchner."

"Very funny dear. John?"

"No. Mitchell?"

"No. Henry?"

"Not a fan. Greg?"

"No. Matthew?"

"No. Jack?"

"Again, very funny. Will?"

"Ew definitely not."

JJ looked up at Aaron's utter disgust with her suggestion. "What's wrong with Will?"

"Ugh. Not Will. Jeffrey?"

"Too serial killer." Aaron looked up, an amused grin on his face, causing JJ to get defensive. "What? With our jobs we can't have a kid who's named after too prolific a serial killer! Ted, Jeffrey, Charles, Gary…"

"You suggested Henry." JJ went to defend herself but Aaron cut her off. "And, may I remind you, my first son shares the name of one of the world's most prolific serial killers and we've all handled it just fine."

JJ glared at her husband, preparing to throw a book at his smug face but giving him a quick kiss instead. "Not Jeffery." Both expecting parents went silent before JJ tentatively broke the silence. "How long did it take you and Haley to decide on Jack?"

Haley had been dead for a little less than three years, and while the pain of her passing had abated significantly, serious talks involving Haley were still a sensitive topic. Aaron sighed and looked at JJ, genuinely thinking back to Haley's pregnancy with Jack. "I think we decided about three weeks before her due date. We had been talking about it for months, especially after we found out we were having a boy. I remember getting ready to leave for a case really early one morning. Haley was passed out asleep, I was in the bathroom doing whatever and Jack just came to me. I left her a note on the bathroom mirror suggesting it. I called her later that night and she said Jack it was."

JJ smiled, glad Aaron shared such a personal story about his ex-wife. They both returned to their baby books, falling back into a comfortable silence. After a few moments, JJ looked up and stared at Aaron, unsure about making her next suggestion.

"What about Sam?"

Aaron's head snapped up at JJ's suggestion. JJ stared at her husband, biting on her lower lip as she waited to see what he thought of the idea of naming their baby after the U.S. Marshall who had given his life to save Haley and Jack from George Foyet.

Aaron continued to stare at her before giving her a smile. "You'd be ok with that?"

JJ nodded, growing more excited as Aaron seemed to like the idea. Aaron gave her a big smile before leaning over to kiss her, putting all of his love and adoration into the kiss. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

JJ laughed and kissed him. "I wonder the same thing every day." The couple stared lovingly at each other for a moment before sharing one more kiss. "Ok, so Sam what?"

"Patrick."

"After my dad?"

Aaron nodded, smiling at the huge smile on his wife's face. "Sam Patrick Hotchner. I think it has a good ring." JJ laughed, closing her book and turning back to her pile as Aaron closed his, turning back to the television that was still playing _Law and Order: SVU_. JJ turned back to her husband, laughing as she threw another book on his chest.

"Oh no dear. We still have girls' names."

Aaron stared at JJ before dramatically rolling his eyes back to the television, watching for a moment. "What about Olivia?"

"Olivia? As in Olivia Benson from _SVU_?"

Aaron nodded. "It's a good name. Plus, she fights bad guys."

"And she's gorgeous."

"And she's gorgeous." JJ laughed; Aaron had an undeniably crush on Olivia Benson which always made JJ laugh. Aaron just glared, poking his pregnant wife in the side. "You have a crush on Stabler, we're even. But seriously, what do you think about Olivia?"

JJ thought about it for a second before trying to out loud. "Olivia Hotchner. I do like it."

Aaron nodded. "Olivia Rebecca Hotchner."

It was JJ's turn to stare at her husband in awe; Rebecca was her older sister's name. She rarely came up, but Aaron had been the first person JJ had opened up to about her sister's suicide, back before they had even started dating. "Rebecca?"

Aaron nodded, sitting up as he grabbed JJ's hand. "Olivia Rebecca Hotchner and Sam Patrick Hotchner."

JJ smiled at her husband, squeezing his hand as she rubbed her stomach with the other. Aaron broke into a huge grin as he stared at the woman he loved more than anything in the world before leaning forward, capturing her lips in a passionate, loving kiss.

Author's Note: Yes I made up Hotch's middle name and JJ's father's and sister's names. But since they were never included on the show, I had to wing it.


	7. Transatlanticism

**Transatlanticism**

Rating: T

Pairing: JJ/Hotch, friendship

Song: Transatlanticism by Death Cab for Cutie

_

* * *

__  
__I need you so much closer  
__I need you so much closer  
__I need you so much closer  
I need you so much closer_

Hotch looked up from the numerous case files spilled out across the surface of his dining room table at the sudden and much unexpected knock at the door. He quickly glanced down at his watch, sighing as he noticed it was 1:23 am. The team had just landed back in Quantico about four hours ago, and Hotch was definitely not expecting anyone so late. Jack was with Haley for the night, which helped to explain why Hotch was still awake at such a late hour. He had shed his work jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white button-up, but his classic red tie was still impeccably in place.

The knock persisted, growing almost desperate, as though the person on the outside of the door frantically needed the man inside the apartment. Hotch pushed himself away from his table, smoothing his tie as he headed to the door. He quickly undid the lock and his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

JJ had never looked so terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and most of the make-up she had been wearing prior to leaving the BAU office had been rubbed off, fresh tears currently running down her face. She looked pale and her hair had been haphazardly thrown into a quick ponytail at some point. She still had on her work attire but it wasn't the clean and polished outfit JJ had started out in. Hotch had never seen JJ in such a state.

JJ was looking straight ahead, her eyes vacantly boring holes into Hotch's chest. "JJ?" There was no indication on her face or in her eyes that she even heard him. Hotch quickly leaned down, matching her eye level with his own. "JJ?" Even staring straight into her eyes, JJ didn't acknowledge him; it was as if she didn't see him. "JJ, answer me, please."

He reached out, desperate to get her to truly acknowledge him. He ran his finger along her cheek, growing bolder as JJ leaned minimally against his finger as though the single touch was necessary to keep her standing upright. As his finger reached her chin, he gently held her face with both of his hands, leaning forward so she had nothing else in her vision but him. "JJ, I need you to talk to me. Please."

JJ's eyes finally lost their vacant expression and returned to normal moments before her face contorted in pain as she sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks and Hotch's hands. Hotch refused to look away or move his hands until she reopened her eyes, another sob escaping her as she stared at him. "Hotch…"

Hotch moved his hands, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he brought her into his apartment, releasing her quickly to shut the door behind him. As he turned back he noticed JJ had practically sprinted into the center of the room where she was fidgeting and pacing a tiny line back and forth. She was shaking her hands and trying to take as many deep breaths as possible. Hotch wasn't sure what JJ needed him to do, so he simply watched her from his spot by the front door. "JJ what's going on?"

JJ kept taking deep breaths, not looking up as she began to speak rapidly. "I'm so sorry, I know it's late, I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't sit in my apartment anymore and I couldn't be alone anymore and I should have gone to Penelope or Emily or Derek or Spence, but I just got in my car and started driving and I ended up here and I knew you didn't have Jack this weekend and I just _could not be alone_ anymore and I just…"

JJ was immediately cut off as Hotch crossed the space between them in three steps before wrapping both of his arms around JJ's shoulders, pulling her against his chest. JJ stiffened up the instant his arms made contact with her body and she still didn't relax as Hotch held her against him. She stayed tense as she continued to talk, fighting with all of her might to just stay strong. "I'm so sorry Hotch, I shouldn't have just come over like this unannounced and invaded your home, I just…"

"JJ, would you just stop talking?" She immediately clamped her mouth shut, her vision blurring with fresh tears that she fought to hold in. Hotch sighed and held her tighter, leaning his cheek against her head. "Just let go JJ. I've got you. You're safe." Hearing his voice, wrapped in his arms, being held so tightly against him, JJ knew she was safe. Sob after sob ripped through her body as she flung her arms around Hotch's waist, holding onto him like he was a lifeline. She buried her head in his chest, crying uncontrollably into him.

Hotch held her securely in his arms, his chin resting on top of her head as he rubbed her shoulders, whispering quietly to her. Hotch was not afraid of crying, emotionally charged women like ninety-nine percent of his sex. He knew that even if he couldn't solve a woman's problem, and even if he didn't have any idea of what to say, it never hurt to just hold someone. During the happier times in their marriage, Haley had always said his hugs could solve any problem in the world.

JJ cried for so long her body began to lose its energy; she slumped against Hotch and his arms gripped her tighter to keep her from falling. He slowly led them over to the couch, sitting down first before sitting JJ right against him, his arms still around her as she leaned against his chest. Her cries began to dissipate, but she stayed against his chest for a moment longer, not quite ready to lose the feeling of his arms around her.

She finally pulled away enough to look at his face as she rubbed her cheeks with her shirt sleeve, noticing his shirt was completely soaked with her tears. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

Hotch didn't even look away from her face to look at his shirt. "I don't care about my shirt." He sat up slightly, his shoulder resting against hers as he stared straight into her eyes. "You want to talk?"

JJ bit her lip, quickly glancing down and away from Hotch's gaze. She suddenly felt utterly embarrassed of herself; she showed up a complete mess at her boss's door, unannounced, late at night and spent God knows how long crying against his chest as he held her in his arms. She was suddenly overcome by the desire to sprint from the apartment, but the moment she shifted away from Hotch, he matched her movements.

"JJ don't shut down and pull away from me. You need someone to be there for you. I'm right here. I'm not your unit chief, I'm not your team member, I'm your friend. You're important to me, and I want to know that you're ok."

JJ looked up, meeting Hotch's gaze straight on. Her embarrassment had dissipated with his words and she had never felt so protected and safe and cared for as she did now, sitting right next to Hotch with his arms still loosely around her. She looked away briefly, biting her lip as she tried to slow her heart rate and calm her nerves that had gone wild from being in his arms.

"JJ?"

Hotch was still staring at her, watching her bite her lip, obviously deep in thought. He cared about the girl in his arms more than most things in the entire world. He didn't know how to keep her here until she was completely back to normal, but he knew he couldn't let her leave, even if she was feeling better than when she first arrived. His heart jumped a tiny bit as she finally turned her face back to his and met his eyes. "Do you want to talk?"

JJ shook her head, her bottom lip once again disappearing between her teeth. "Would you…" She took a quick breath, trying to gather her nerves as she stared at him. "Can we just sit here for a bit?"

Hotch gave her a small smile and pushed her hair behind her ear, nodding. If JJ wanted to just sit with him on his couch, his arms wrapped securely around her, he would never complain. He leaned back and quickly got comfortable against the back of the couch before pulling JJ closer to him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist, his hands rubbing her back and shoulder as she relaxed, molding her body against his comfortably. The two sat there for an unknown length of time, not speaking, simply wrapped up in each other as the rest of the world simply slipped away.


	8. Momentum

**Momentum**

Rating: T

Pairing: JJ/Hotch

Song: Momentum by The Hush Sound

_

* * *

_

_All we need is a little bit of momentum_  
_Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves  
__All we need is a little bit of inertia  
__Break down and tell, break down and tell_

"When is JJ getting here dad?"

Aaron smiled at Jack, who was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, watching Aaron as he got everything they needed to start cooking. "She'll be here in about an hour buddy." Jack's face started to fall once again; JJ had truly managed to worm her way into Jack's life. Aaron couldn't deny that she had wormed her way into his life too. "And that means we have an hour to cook JJ a really special surprise dinner." Jack's face lit up at the idea of surprising JJ. "What do you think we should make her?"

"Breakfast for dinner! Breakfast for dinner!" Aaron couldn't help but laugh at Jack's utter enthusiasm.

"Breakfast, why breakfast?"

Jack shrugged. "JJ said it was the only thing you could cook and I think we should make a good dinner." Aaron turned to look at his son with a serious look on his face but a smile obviously tugging at his lips. Jack was all smiles as he stared at his dad.

"Oh she did, did she? And just what do you think?"

Jack giggled and kept staring at his dad. "She's right dad. You make good breakfast, but bad everything else."

Aaron gasped and crossed his arms, his face still very serious but the small smile on his face showing his son he was joking around. Jack tried his best to match his dad, his little hands going to his hips as he tried to stare Aaron down, but he couldn't stop laughing. "Jack Hotchner, are you telling me I'm a bad cook?" Jack nodded, another laugh escaping his lips. "I can't believe my own son doesn't like my cooking! I slave over a hot stove and no one appreciates my cooking! Why I oughta…"

Aaron charged at Jack, who squealed with laughter as his dad picked him up and potato-sacked him over his shoulder, both of the boys laughing loudly as Aaron paraded Jack around the kitchen several times. "Dad! We gotta cook for JJ, 'member?"

Aaron finally sat Jack down on the countertop so he could be close while Aaron cooked. "Alright my little G-man, let's cook Miss JJ a grand breakfast dinner!"

The two dug into their task, working diligently to make a wonderful dinner for the girl they were both crazy about; Aaron made sure to keep his almost seven year old away from the stove and all cutting tasks, but Jack gleefully helped with everything else. As they were finishing up the meal, Jack got quiet and Aaron knew the look on his face only happened when he was thinking about something really important. "What's on your mind buddy?"

Jack only paused momentarily before he finally spoke his mind. "Dad, are you and JJ together? Like mom and Ben?"

Aaron was stunned by the question, but whether Jack knew of his dad's surprise was beyond him. "No buddy, JJ and I are just friends. We work together remember?"

"So you can't date her because you work together?"

"We're not supposed to date coworkers at my work."

"Because you can't fight bad guys as good or because the bad guys could find out and hurt them?"

"Both buddy. We have to be really careful."

"Oh." Jack was silent for only a few moments before he spoke again. "I think that's dumb."

Aaron chuckled, looking up from the stove to glance at his son. "Why do you think it's dumb?"

Jack was still focused on his task, but his face gave away the frustration he felt because of the conversation at hand. "Cause you like JJ and you have for a long time and you still fight bad guys better than everybody else."

Aaron's head whipped up at his son's observation. "What makes you think I like JJ?"

Jack stopped peeling the orange he had been working on for the past few minutes to stare at his dad as though he had never heard such a stupid comment come out of his father's mouth. "Come on dad."

Aaron moved to disprove his son's point, but one look from Jack immediately silenced him. He couldn't lie to his son, and it was obvious that Jack was more observational than Aaron gave him credit for, which was truly saying something. "Buddy, it's just not that simple."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes; anyone listening in on the conversation would have thought Jack was the mature father of the conversation and Aaron was the child. "You adults make everything unsimple! It's so frustrating!" Jack dug into peeling the orange in front of him, taking his frustration out on the poor fruit.

"Jack, JJ and I-"

Jack forcefully put down the fruit, turning to full on glare at his father. Aaron had been told on more than one occasion by more than one person that Jack had inherited the famous Hotchner glare from his father; seeing it reflected back at him, Aaron realized his glare really was terrifying. "Dad you're being dumb! You like JJ, I know you do. She's really pretty and really nice and really funny and she makes you smile all the time!" Aaron moved to interrupt but Jack kept talking. "I like that she makes you happy. You make her happy too dad. She smiles whenever she looks at you and she looks at you when you aren't looking and that means she likes you. You should stop being dumb and tell her you like her."

Jack, apparently having gotten his frustration out after scolding his father, calmly turned back to peeling another orange while Aaron just stared at his son, trying to remember when he had grown up. "You really think JJ likes me?" Apparently Aaron should've focused less on when Jack grew up and more on when he himself had reverted back to a stupid, insecure teenager.

Jack laughed and looked back at his dad. "Yeah. And you like her."

Aaron looked down, amazed at the conversation he was having with his son. "Yeah…I do buddy."

Jack broke into a huge smile that encompassed every inch of his face. "Good cause I like her too! You should ask her on a date!"

Aaron laughed quietly to himself, absolutely envious of his son's innocence. "Yeah but what if she says no?"

Jack shrugged. "I think she'll say yes."

Aaron raised an eyebrow while his son just continued to stare at him. "Why do you think that?"

Jack motioned for his dad to bend down; as soon as Aaron was at his son's level, Jack took his hand and whacked his dad upside the head. "Cause she likes you and you like her. Duh dad!"

Aaron was too shocked to move. Getting smacked upside your head by your seven year-old son was quite an eye opener. Both heads turned to the door at the sound of a knock, signaling JJ's arrival. Aaron immediately tensed up, suddenly extremely nervous, but Jack turned and gave his dad a huge smile. Realizing his dad was nervous about asking the pretty blonde girl he liked so much out on a date, he quickly moved to wrap his arms around his dad's neck. "She likes you dad, 'member?"

Aaron's heart melted at his son's gesture, and he instantly wrapped his arms around his son, amazed at the strength and courage now coursing through him. Jack pulled away and gave his dad a thumbs-up, causing Aaron to chuckle before taking a deep breath, running a hand through his hair before heading to the door.

Jack turned back to the oranges, a huge smile on his face. All his dad needed was a push, and Jack had been more than happy to provide it.

Author's Note: I really loved the idea of this one, but I don't think it turned out that great. It would have been a lot more sad and angsty if it had been after Haley's death, so I kept Haley alive and gave her some random boyfriend. I don't know, it was a lot cuter in my head; I just couldn't translate it perfectly to paper. Hope it was ok, review if you feel so inclined and I'll greatly appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


	9. Don't Panic

**Don't Panic**

Rating: T

Pairing: JJ/Hotch, established

Song: Don't Panic by Coldplay

_

* * *

__  
Yeah we do  
__Yeah we do  
__We live in a beautiful world  
__We live in a beautiful world  
_  
The team turned to glance behind them at the sound of a door closing, all five mouths dropping as they saw Hotch, briefcase in hand, locking up his door before 5:00 on a Thursday. Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss and Garcia all continued to gawk at Hotch as he moved down the steps, looking briefly at the five people sitting in the bullpen before addressing his team. "Have a goodnight everyone."

Rossi managed to recover before Hotch passed them by completely. "Aaron Hotchner actually leaving before 5:00? I don't think I've ever actually witnessed such a phenomenon."

Hotch glared at his friend but it lost its power thanks to the smile on his face. "JJ went to the doctor today, so I figured I should get home at a decent hour so she doesn't have to take care of herself."

Prentiss recovered next at the mention of JJ, followed closely by the rest of the team. "How's she doing, is she feeling any better?'

Hotch shrugged. "I talked to her earlier and she said she was fine but she sounded a little off. She said it was nothing to worry about, and she wanted me to assure you that she was absolutely fine."

A collective relief was felt throughout the bullpen. JJ had been out sick for a few days, and while JJ was positive it was just a stomach virus that made her nauseous and exhausted, the team had been worrying about her regardless. JJ never missed work, so it was quite an adjustment for her to be missing for three days.

"Think she'll be back in tomorrow?"

Hotch's face became a bit more serious and the whole team fought a snicker. No one was protective like Hotch was, especially when it came to JJ. "Not unless she's completely back to normal."

Morgan was the first to crack and gave a small chuckle. "That poor girl, it's amazing she can get anything done with how protective you are of her." The rest of the team laughed along with him.

Hotch just smiled. "Laugh all you want, I'm entitled to be overprotective of my wife."

Rossi moved forward and clapped Hotch on the shoulder. "Go on and get home Aaron. Send JJ our best." Hotch smiled, bid the rest of the team goodnight and immediately drove home, stopping at JJ's favorite soup and sandwich place to pick up dinner for the two. He also made a quick stop at the florist close to their house; if JJ was still feeling sick, Hotch figured flowers might help cheer her up. If not, they definitely couldn't hurt.

He made it home in record time, quickly grabbing everything out of his car before making it through the door. "Honey?"

JJ appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking slightly off but overall healthy. Hotch immediately walked over and kissed his beautiful wife, smiling at her as he pulled away and kissed her cheek. The smile left his face as he looked her over. "How do you feel love?"

JJ laughed and pushed him away. "Don't even start worrying, I told you earlier I'm fine." She gave him a quick look-over before smiling, her hands on her hips. "Go change Agent Hotchner, I need to talk to my husband."

As soon as they had started dating JJ and Hotch had quickly established the boundaries between work and home. Their job depended on their professionalism; JJ made the distinction of Hotch at work and Aaron at home. She always made a grand gesture of making him change out of Hotch into Aaron as soon as they got home, which basically equated to Hotch having to shed the tie and unbutton the top button of his shirt. Her little joke always made her laugh, and her happiness always made him laugh.

Hotch couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. "Honey, what's-"

JJ laughed and waved a hand between them. "Sweetheart, I already told you nothing was wrong. Now go change Agent Hotchner!"

Hotch, knowing he couldn't win until he changed clothes, simply smiled at his wife before kissing her one more time, lingering on her lips before pulling away. He turned to move to their bedroom, stopping himself before he made it two steps. "I almost forgot." He quickly set the food down on the counter before presenting her with the flowers, JJ gasped audibly at the beautiful flowers in her husband's hand before looking him in the eye, meeting his smile with one of her own.

"What are these for?"

Hotch shrugged, his face turning just a touch redder than normal. JJ was the only person alive who would notice the change, and she most certainly did. "I just love you and thought they'd be nice."

JJ took the flowers from her husband before leaning over to press her lips hard against his. "They're beautiful honey, thank-you so much." She buried her nose in the flowers, closing her eyes as she took in the sweet scent of the roses. When she opened her eyes Hotch was still standing there watching her with a smile on his face. "Go change!"

Hotch laughed and headed to their bedroom, quickly changing before walking back out into the living room, stopping in the entry way when he noticed JJ sitting on the couch, her back to him. He quietly walked over and sat next to her, grabbing her hand; she was staring off into the space, her gaze locked on something in the corner of the room. "Jay?"

She finally looked up, giving Aaron a small smile as she shook her head, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. Aaron stared at JJ, worry clearly etched on his face. "Love, please tell me what's wrong."

JJ took a deep breath and stared down at their hands, trying her best to calm down before looking back up at her husband. "Aaron I'm pregnant."

Aaron's jaw dropped, his eyes shot wide open, his pulse raced, and his heart pounded so loudly in his chest he was sure the neighbors could hear it. He couldn't even think of speaking, but JJ began to ramble, her natural reaction to any situation that made her nervous. "I went to the doctor today to confirm it. I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure. I know we weren't planning on having kids for a few more years and I know we have a lot to talk about-"

Aaron moved forward and cupped JJ's face between his hands. "You're really pregnant?"

JJ nodded, still nervous although Aaron had no idea why. Aaron laughed loudly, a grin on his face and tears in his eyes, kissing her passionately with all the love he had. "You're pregnant! Oh my God…JJ…we're having a baby!"

JJ started laughing, one lone tear crawling down her face at the sight of her husband's absolute elation. "You're honestly excited about it?"

Aaron laughed again, tears still filling his eyes as he stared at his wife. "JJ we're having a baby! A baby! A little you and me, how could I not be excited about this? We're having a baby!" Aaron jumped up, pulling JJ with him before picking her up and spinning her around the room, their laughter echoing off the walls. Aaron gently put her down before putting a hand on her stomach, kissing her once again before leaning down to her stomach. "Hi baby!"

JJ laughed, running a hair through Aaron's hair, tears openly falling down her face. She had been trying to guess how Aaron would react to the news, and she had to admit she was worried about the possibility of him not taking it so well. Aaron popped back up to her level, kissing her deeply once again before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers as he marveled at the beautiful woman carrying his child. "I love you Jennifer Hotchner."

JJ laughed and kissed her husband, the wonderful man whose son or daughter was growing inside of her. "I love you Aaron Hotchner." The night was spent wrapped up in completely and utter happiness, and it was quickly determined that neither JJ nor Aaron would be going into work tomorrow.


	10. I'm Your Man

**I'm Your Man**

Rating: T

Pairing: JJ/Hotch

Song: I'm Your Man by Michael Bublé

__

_

* * *

_

_And if you want a father for your child  
Or only want to walk with me a while  
Cross the sands  
I'm your man  
_

"'Otch and Jack Jack!" Aaron smiled at the tiny little guy in his mother's arms, reaching out to give Henry a poke in the belly. Henry immediately dissolved into laughter as JJ sighed heavily, shaking her head as she opened the door fully so Aaron could actually enter her apartment.

"I swear to God you're a lifesaver Aaron. I'm sorry to call so late, but Henry is refusing to go to sleep and he just keeps repeating 'Otch! 'Otch! over and over again and he just gets so upset when I try to put him down-"

"Jack Jack?" All of Henry's focus was on Aaron, who now stood in JJ's living room after shutting the door to her apartment. His attention was divided between the adorable boy and the beautiful woman in the room with him. Aaron shook his head, his attention back on Henry.

"Sorry pal. No Jack tonight." Henry's face fell a little and he pouted, pushing his face into his mom's neck. JJ adjusted the boy in her arms, her brow expressing the confusion at Jack's whereabouts. "He's over at a friend's house for the night." He walked further into the apartment, a small smile on his face as he passed close by JJ. "I told you it was no big deal for you to call."

JJ blushed, returning the smile as she followed him into her apartment. Her heart jumped a little at how easily he maneuvered around her apartment, putting his jacket in the closet; he fit so well at her place, just as she did at his place. After Haley's horrific death and Will abandoning his family to return to New Orleans, the two single-parents instantly bonded and connected with each other, forming a friendship that gave them both strength, support, and happiness. A friendship that was quickly becoming a relationship that surpassed the simplicity they had started with originally; their current relationship was swiftly turning into something neither one had any desire to fight against.

The little boy in JJ's arms made a small noise, something between a whimper and a sigh. JJ bounced the boy on her hip as Aaron walked back over to the pair, leaning down slightly so he could gaze at Henry. "How's my pal doing tonight, huh?" He ran his hand through the small boy's hair before Henry's head snapped up to stare at whoever was touching him.

A huge smile erupted on Henry's face; it was almost as if he had forgotten Aaron was there. "'Otch! 'Otch!" He clapped his hands together, causing both of the adults to laugh. Henry began to lean towards Aaron and JJ had to tighten her grip on her son so he wouldn't go spilling out of her arms.

Aaron automatically and instinctively reached forward, taking the small boy in his arms. "Hey pal. You need to get to bed little guy."

Henry shook his head. "No bed. 'Otch!"

Aaron gave Henry his 'childproof' glare, holding the small boy against him with one arm. "No bed huh? You know what I do with little boys who don't want to go to bed when it's their bed time?" Henry's face lit up with a huge smile as a small giggle escaped his lips. Aaron continued staring at the small boy, his face stern but obviously amused by the whole situation. He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers as Henry continued to giggle. "I…TICKLE THEM!"

Aaron's hand connected with Henry's belly, tickling the poor boy relentlessly as Henry erupted with laughter. Aaron began laughing with Henry as his tickle assault continued, Henry wiggling all around in Aaron's arms as he howled with laughter.

JJ watched from afar as two of the three most important boys in her life laughed and played together; the only thing missing from the perfect moment was Jack. Eventually Aaron's assault ceased and both of the boys calmed down as Aaron bounced the boy in his arms for a few moments before looking at him seriously. "You ready for bed Henry?"

Henry clapped his hands and looked over at his mom, pointing to her as he turned back to Aaron. "Mommy."

Aaron nodded, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Yes Henry, that's your mommy."

Henry laughed, obviously very pleased with himself for pointing out his mom to Aaron. He turned to Aaron and pointed to him, his little finger connecting with Aaron's chest. "'Otch."

Aaron nodded once again. "Yes Henry, I'm Hotch."

Henry nodded, his face turning serious. "'Otch. Daddy."

JJ froze, her body tensing up at her son's words; Aaron's body remained relaxed but his face was covered with a shocked expression. "No Henry, I'm Hotch."

Henry nodded, a very serious look still on his face as he stared at Aaron. "'Otch. Daddy."

JJ couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. She didn't know how to handle the situation at hand. Henry associated the words 'Hotch' with 'daddy': her son saw Aaron as his father.

Aaron miraculously stayed calm as he stared at his co-worker's son who had just called him daddy. He smiled at the small boy as he pointed to Henry, his own finger poking Henry's belly, causing the little guy to giggle. "Henry."

Henry clapped and pointed to himself. "Henry!"

Aaron laughed. "Yes, you're Henry. And it's time for Henry to go to bed."

Henry clapped again and nodded. "Bed." He reached out for his mom; thankfully JJ had recovered enough to reach out and take her son as Aaron passed him over. Henry yawned loudly and laid his head against his mom's shoulder, his face turned towards Aaron.

"Bye bye 'Otch."

Aaron leaned over and gave the small boy a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Henry." He turned to look at JJ, his face becoming more serious. "Do you want me to stay?"

JJ nodded, unable to come up with what to say. Aaron just nodded and walked over to the couch, calmly waiting for JJ as she put her son to bed. She took Henry into his room where the small boy fell asleep the moment his head hit his pillow. JJ smiled at her little man, leaning down to give him a kiss before exiting the room. She took a deep breath as she saw Aaron still seated on the couch before walking over to sit beside him. Aaron smiled as she adjusted herself beside him, and JJ did her best to return the gesture.

"Aaron I'm really sorry about that. He's never done that before, I didn't even know he thought that. I know with Will being in New Orleans that Henry doesn't really see his dad but I had no idea he came to associate you with his dad."

"JJ, are you uncomfortable with what Henry said?"

JJ paused, confused by Aaron's question. If anyone had any right to be uncomfortable it was Aaron, not her. Aaron instantly knew JJ was taken back by his question, so he shifted on the couch, his body angled closer to hers. "Are you uncomfortable that Henry just called me his dad?"

JJ took a moment, staring at the man in front of her, the man she had honestly loved for years longer than she should have. JJ was no fool; her crush on Aaron started the moment she met him all those years ago when she first joined the BAU, and those feelings did nothing but intensify and grow over the years. The past year had somehow managed to solidify those feelings even more as their relationship began to change, and JJ couldn't deny that she had dreamed more than once about Henry being Aaron's son instead of Will's. Unable to actually utter the words out loud, JJ simply shook her head no in response to Aaron's question.

Aaron started smiling the moment JJ shook her head, his joy totally surprising JJ. "Then we're in agreement. So don't worry about it, ok?" JJ simply marveled at the man before her, unable to fight her awe and admiration for him, before leaning forward to press her lips firmly against his. Even though she immediately realized the severity of her actions and pulled away almost as soon as their lips touched, neither one of them could ignore just how perfectly their lips had connected after only one tiny touch.

JJ sat back, her eyes wide open in shock at her outrageous behavior. "I'm so sorry Aaron, I honestly have no idea what the hell I just did-"

Aaron leaned forward, effectively cutting JJ off as he kissed her, his hands moving to hold her face, his thumbs rubbing against her cheeks. JJ tensed for one single moment before melting against Aaron, her own hands reaching up to rest against his chest, curling into his shirt to hold him against her. The simple and innocent kiss shared between the two ignited a fire inside of both of them in a way that they had never experienced before. It was as though their lips were perfectly made to kiss the other's.

Eventually Aaron pulled away, breaking the kiss and leaving JJ flushed and breathing erratically as he pressed a kiss against her cheek. He kept his face close to hers, smiling to himself as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him, her eyes still closed as she attempted to recover from their kiss. His own eyes closed as he leaned forward, his forehead pressing against hers for a moment before he kissed her other cheek. "You have no idea how long I've thought of kissing you."

JJ quietly laughed and finally opened her eyes, staring intently at Aaron as he stared right back. "I promise, I've thought of kissing you longer." The two shared a quiet laugh before Aaron leaned forward, pressing another passionate kiss to JJ's lips, absolutely addicted to her, just as she was to him.

**Author's Note: I can't believe this one is over! Thank-you so much to all of you, the readers, who stayed with this story until the end, especially the reviewers. It was so much fun to write this and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
